Kidknapped
by MusicMaiden101
Summary: Rose and dimitri get married ;P
1. author note very important

**A/N : Hey guys sorry but i'm removing my story from fanfiction, but i'll make a new one that's way better **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Guys I have decided to continue this story! The chapters will be up very soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 1

My Dad left before I was born and My mom died when I was seven. I have My mom's glossy black hair but she says I have his eyes. A very deep brown. I've lived here since I was eight. So has my best friend Justin, Well he's been here a bit longer than I have. We live at an academy for spies, but most spies call it the institute. A few years later when we were ten we adopted Billy. He was an orphan and we always made a joke that we adopted him, But really we're just his friend. None of the other kids would talk to him just because he was gay. I didn't care and after a few weeks neither did Justin. We've all been friends since.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 2

"Kaitlyn wake up" Someone yelled through my door. "Ya Ya I'm up!"I yelled back. I rolled out of bed unlocked my door then went to the shower. I ran the hot water for a long time to loosen my muscles then just let the water run down my face for awhile. When I got out billy was sitting on my bed looking at the dress on the back of my door."it looks nice" he said. " I know I'm amazing with scissors." I said plopping down beside him. We always played this kind of game I guess you could call it. Justin and Billy would go buy me a really ugly dress for an event I had to go to, then I would use scissors and stuff to transform it into a really pretty dress. " ya and I'm good at picking them out" he said." With my help" said a voice from the door. We both looked up to see Justin Leaning against my door smiling and staring at my chest. "OUT!" I screeched and slam the door in his face because I'm still in a towel. For Billy it doesn't matter because... Well because he's gay, So he would never think of me in that way. I go into the bathroom and get dressed..

"You look fine" Said Billy. I've been fixing my hair for like ten minutes. "okay I'm ready when are they getting here?" I asked. "In like two minutes" said Justin from outside my door. I walk over to the door and open it. "Sorry about slamming the door in your face" I said. "it's okay, But it would be better with a kiss" he said backing me up against the wall with his hands on the wall on either side of my face. His breath was hot against my lips. His lips were so close just inches away. He was was about to kiss me when I heard someone yell my name. "Kaitlyn get your ass down here now" Yelled a familiar voice. Justin backed up reluctantly and I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. At the bottom and the new kids joining the academy were waiting. "You're late" Said .

"Sorry Sir" I said looking at the floor. "It's fine Kaitlyn just don't do it again" he said. I nodded and turned toward the new students."Hi I'm Kaitlyn" I said and started walking away but grabbed my arm and spun me back towards the students. "And She'll be your guide for the week, if you need anything just go to her. her rooms at the top of the stairs." he said then walked into his office before I could say anything. "What" I said getting really angry."You can't just do that and walk away ."I yelled after him. "you said all I had to do was come say hello." Justin and Billy we're laughing there heads off. I turned on them and glared They stopped immediately. The students were all looking at me. I Rolled my eyes and sighed. "Come on your rooms are this way" I said walking down a hall to the right. I pointed them to there assigned rooms then told them to go to the grand hall in an hour.

As I walked back to the main lobby someone knocked on the door."I'll get it" I yelled. "Hi my name's Max I missed the bus...Sorry" said a little boy. Just then came out of his office. "I'll take it from here" he said dismissing me. Billy, Justin and I went outside. We walked towards the football field. The boys sat down on their sweaters and I stood." Oh come on sit down" said Billy. "but it's wet!"I complained. "you know sometimes you are such a girl..." said Justin pulling me onto his lap. I screeched as he pulled me down. "that's because I am a girl" I said smacking him. "ouch that hurt" he said jokingly, putting his hand on this arm where i smacked him. then he put his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "You know I never got that kiss" He said turning me around on his lap and leaning forward. "And you never will" I said putting a finger to his lips. he looked kind of sad for a second, but then he just kissed my finger instead. I laughed.

PLEASE REVIEW! 3


End file.
